


Похищение

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы G—PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, M/M, Retelling of The Collector by John Fowles, подвал в прямом смысле этого слова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Бен не собирался воплощать мечты в жизнь.





	Похищение

Армитажа Бен полюбил с первого взгляда.

По правде говоря, тогда он не знал, что Армитажа так зовут. Просто однажды он выхватил в толпе взглядом рыжие волосы, изумительной красоты лицо, стройную худощавую фигуру — и словно застыл, даже дышать перестал. Юноша, что затмил его взор своей красотой, прошел мимо, даже не удостоив его вниманием — только толкнул плечом, так, будто это было самим собой разумеющимся.

Бен проследовал за ним — тайком и осторожно, так, чтобы никто не увидел. Стеснялся, да и Армитаж в тот момент казался ему недостижимым, каким-то чересчур далеким, словно бы и ненастоящим. Так он узнал, где Армитаж живет, а позже вызнал и имя — такое же прекрасное, ему под стать.

Это в газете написали, что Армитаж Хакс, сын отставного генерала, получил грант на обучение. Писали, что у него были недюжинные математические способности, что он оказался лучшим и что теперь ему открыты многие дороги.

Бен сохранил вырезку: на фото Армитаж улыбался сдержанной, холодной улыбкой и волосы аккуратно уложил, как и всегда. Одет был бедно, но носил все с таким же, как и улыбка, сдержанным достоинством. Он был идеальным — таким, каким Бену никогда не стать.

Он часто приходил к дому, где жил Армитаж. Пытался высмотреть его в окнах, представлял, что он мог бы сейчас делать. А потом Армитаж уехал.

Те дни словно наполнились отчаянием. Бен так привык к тому, что Армитаж был рядом, хоть и далеко, что без него тоска завладела им.

Он работал: все дни старался проводить в муниципалитете, куда его пристроила матушка; терпел шуточки По Дэмерона, которого она считала, как говорила, ценным кадром. Конечно: По, в отличие от Бена, умел найти слова, чтобы запасть в душу любому, а вот у Бена с этим было из рук вон плохо. Да и не хотел он: зачем?

Зато ему удавалось выигрывать на скачках. Он делал ставки — успешные. И однажды выиграл огромную сумму — целых сто тысяч фунтов.

— Заживем! — сказала матушка, когда он вернулся с деньгами домой. Бен рад бы был зажить — но лучше, конечно, вдали от нее. Слишком уж она действовала на нервы. Поэтому тем же вечером он собрался и уехал в Лондон, не поставив ее в известность.

И там, в Лондоне, неожиданно снова обрел Армитажа. Вышло как в первый раз: они просто столкнулись на улице, и Армитаж совершенно знакомо толкнул его плечом, проходя мимо. И Бен уверился, что они предназначены друг другу.

Что Армитаж предназначен ему.

Он не помнил, как начал представлять это: что они живут вместе, в одном доме, вычурном и дорогом, обязательно с камином, перед которым можно греться вдвоем холодными вечерами. Как спят в одной постели, как просыпаются утром, завтракают, обходят свои владения, и Армитаж обязательно восхищается вкусом Бена, тем, как хорошо он подобрал место для них.

А потом мечты как-то незаметно перешли в планы. Поначалу Бен и не собирался так делать: просто ему нравилось воображать, как он заберет Армитажа, спрячет у себя дома — которого еще и не было, — чтобы ни единая живая душа не нашла его и не отняла.

В какой-то момент он решил: а почему бы так и не поступить?

Но он еще долго не собирался. Просто как-то само собой вышло, что он купил дом — старый, но крепкий, с двумя уровнями подвала, находящийся на окраине Лондона, куда мало кто ездил, хоть мимо и проходило шоссе. Как-то само собой вышло, что он обустроил нижний подвал по своему вкусу, но так, чтобы Армитажу понравилось и было комфортно: кровать, стол, гардероб, пара кресел со столиком, отдельно — закуток, чтобы мыться и справлять нужду. Как-то само собой получилось, что он установил в оба подвала две крепких двери, через которые не проходило ни звука — Бен был хорошим плотником, и это не составило труда. Как-то само собой вышло, что он купил фургон, в котором мог бы украсть Армитажа.

И как-то так получилось, что он приобрел эфир, чтобы его усыпить, веревки, чтобы его связать, ленту, чтобы заклеить рот; что он умудрился выследить его и понять, как и где его перехватить так, чтобы никто не заметил; что он и в самом деле сейчас ждал его недалеко от дома его дядюшки, там, где ходило мало людей.

И, разумеется, Бен все еще не собирался его похищать, когда выскочил из фургона перед ним и взмолился:

— Пожалуйста, помогите! Кажется, я сбил человека, он без сознания. Я не умею оказывать первую помощь и боюсь его везти — вдруг станет плохо.

Армитаж вздернул бровь и кивнул:

— Где он?

— Я… в фургоне… — Бен опустил глаза: очень уж был взволнован. — Сзади. Вы же мне поможете?

— Конечно, — ответил Армитаж и открыл дверь фургона.

Бен посторонился, словно давал ему возможность заглянуть внутрь — и стоило Армитажу наклониться, зажал тряпкой с эфиром ему рот. Бен крепко обнял его, не давая упасть или отстраниться — и Армитаж дернулся в его руках, а затем затих.

Бен аккуратно уложил его назад. Связал руки и ноги, заклеил рот, завязал шарфом и глаза — и повез к себе. Он все еще не верил, что сделал это, что у него все получилось.

На полдороге Армитаж застонал сдавленно: очнулся.

— Потерпите, — попросил Бен. — Скоро уже приедем.

Но Армитаж застонал громче — и пришлось остановиться. Бен забрался назад и отклеил ленту от рта.

К его удивлению, Армитаж повернулся на бок, и его стошнило.

Перестарался.

Бен аккуратно утер ему рот, но снова заклеивать не стал: вдруг его опять начнет рвать, и он захлебнется.

— Кто вы? — спросил Армитаж, когда Бен вновь повел фургон.

— Ваш друг, — помедлив, ответил Бен.

— Куда вы меня везете?

— Не спрашивайте.

— Что вам надо?

Бен промолчал: они уже почти приехали.

— Если вы хотите выкуп, то ошиблись адресом. Мой отец за меня и пенни не даст.

— Мне не выкуп нужен.

— А что тогда?

Бен промолчал — они как раз въезжали во двор. На улице уже стемнело, и Армитаж точно не поймет, где он.

И они наконец-то будут счастливы вместе.

Если не сейчас, то очень скоро.


End file.
